El Final del Príncipe
by Muinesva
Summary: Cuando los últimos pensamientos de Severus Snape son para Lily Evans...


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.

* * *

—Permítame encontrar al chico. Déjeme traerle a Potter. Sé que puedo encontrarlo, mi Señor. Por favor.

Lord Voldemort lo había mandado llamar, aunque sospechaba el motivo no podía evitar insistir en que le permitiera buscar a Potter. Lo había estado buscando pero el chico no aparecía. Debía cumplir las instrucciones que le había dejado Dumbledore.

Miró a la serpiente, enroscada en una especie de burbuja flotante. Era el momento. Debía contarle a Potter toda la verdad, que para destruir a Voldemort, él debía morir. Qué irónico resultaba todo, mandar al chico a una muerte segura.

Voldemort ni siquiera le prestaba atención, estaba ensimismado en sus cavilaciones sobre el poder de la varita de saúco.

—Te he dicho que no —dijo de manera cortante Voldemort, con la impaciencia reflejada en su voz a la tercera vez que Severus Snape le sugirió buscar a Potter.

Lo sabía, sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que Voldemort se diera cuenta que él no era el auténtico amo de la varita. Ahora el Señor Tenebroso planeaba matarlo para conseguir el control absoluto de la Varita Mayor.

Sus intentos por librarse de la serpiente que lo atacaba ferozmente eran inútiles, sus colmillos le destrozaban la garganta y ya sentía su cálida sangre empaparlo. Sus rodillas golpearon el suelo y cayó de lado al ser liberado por fin. Mientras intentaba restañar con sus dedos la herida del cuello, escuchó un ligero sonido en la habitación. Por un momento creyó que Voldemort había vuelto a entrar, pero sus ojos se encontraron con los de Harry Potter. Vaya. Entrometido igual que su padre, seguramente había disfrutado el espectáculo. Pero, extrañamente, se sentía aliviado de verlo. Intentó hablarle, decirle algo, pero ningún sonido salía de sus labios.

Potter estaba ahí, era el momento de decirle todo. ¿Cómo hacerlo? Si todas sus fuerzas se iban desvaneciendo. Harry se inclinó y Snape, con sus últimas fuerzas, le agarró la parte delantera de sus ropas y lo acercó mientras intentaba decirle que cogiera sus recuerdos.

Los recuerdos emanaban de su boca, oídos y ojos. Era la única forma de enseñárselo todo, para que lo comprendiera al fin. Estaba seguro que el chico merecía conocer la verdad, después de todo, vivir en la ignorancia era realmente desgarrador. Mientras Harry recogía los hilos plateados en una redoma que había conjurado Hermione Granger, Snape sentía que su dolor se iba, al igual que su fuerza.

—Mira…a…me… —susurró Snape.

Por un segundo, Severus miró los ojos verdes de Harry. Eran idénticos a los de Lily. Su amada Lily. Cómo olvidarla. Si tantas veces ella le había mirado, le había sonreído…

Todos sus momentos con ella aparecieron frente a sus ojos. Todo fue tan real como si lo estuviese viviendo otra vez y volvía a sentir la emoción de aquella vez. Volvió a ver aquel día en que se conocieron, cuando Lily se columpiaba en un patio de juegos junto a su hermana, cuando voló por los aires riendo tras soltarse del columpio en el punto más alto, cuando él le dijo que era bruja y ella se ofendió…la sensación de decepción que lo embargó al ver que el momento que había planeado durante mucho tiempo había resultado en un completo desastre. Pero todo se había solucionado más tarde. Por fin estaban hablando, sentados en medio de un bosque. Por fin ella le creía sobre la magia. Imaginaba que todo saldría bien, deseaba que ambos estuvieran en Slytherin, pero el Sombrero decidió enviarla a Gryffindor. Ese fue el comienzo de su alejamiento, fue la barrera que ambos intentaban destruir. Hasta que cometió el error de llamarla sangre sucia. Ahora no había motivos para seguir evadiendo la barrera. Ellos eran completamente diferentes, con ambiciones diferentes. Y a pesar de eso, él la amaba. Cuando escuchó la profecía de Trelawney, él decidió contárselo a su Señor, sin imaginar que ponía en riesgo la vida de la mujer que amaba. Y por más que lo intentó, no logró salvarla.

Aquel día todo se destruyó. La vida que conocía desapareció. El arrepentimiento lo carcomía por dentro, el dolor lo consumía. La idea de no volver a ver jamás a Lily Evans era insoportable. Hubiera preferido mil veces verla casada con el arrogante Potter, al menos estaría viva.

Todos estos años, su recuerdo le había dado el coraje para enfrentarlo todo. El amor que sentía por ella era tan fuerte que ni siquiera la muerte era capaz de llevarse.

Sus fuerzas se habían agotado, su mano golpeó el suelo con un ruido sordo.

La luz blanca era demasiado cegadora, y se filtraba por entre la blanca niebla que lo cubría todo. Pero al acostumbrarse a la inusual luminosidad pudo ver la silueta de alguien acercándose a él. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, pudo distinguir el cabello rojo oscuro y los ojos verdes de Lily.

—Gracias por todo, Severus—le susurró ella con una sonrisa mientras se alejaba de la mano de James Potter, quien se limitó a darle una sincera sonrisa de agradecimiento.

Snape estaba absorto con aquella visión, mientras la silueta de la pareja se perdía en la niebla. Y, tras mirar a Lily por última vez, decidió seguir adelante, mientras llegaba hasta sus oídos un suave y dulce susurro:

—Nos volveremos a encontrar.


End file.
